Under Your Spell
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: Kaoru was burned at the stake as a witch. But before she was, she cast a spell preserving her soul in a symbol that will attach itself to one of her decendents and give her a new life. Her only challenge is fitting in modern times.
1. Before The Story Starts

Disclaimer: Okay, I was watching Smallville, the episode where the witch takes over Lana, and I decided I would do a story on it. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORIES WHERE THE CHARACTERS ARE LIKE WITCHES OR VAMPIRES, try this story and if it is bad, don't read it. I don't own anyone except some of the characters that aren't main characters that are from RK. K?

Summary: Kaoru was burned at the stake as a witch. But before she was, she cast a spell preserving her soul in a symbol that will attach itself to the decendent that touched her grave. And will cause her to have a new life and a new body. The only challenge of hers is fitting in with the twenty-first century. Can a centuries old witch make it in today's world? Maybe with the help of her new friends, Kenshin, and her descendent she can.

NOTE: The actions of Wicca's are often misunderstood as evil and devil worshipers. Most don't worship the devil and aren't evil. But in the ages of the Salem Witch Trials and many other ages, witches and warlocks were unjustly burned at the stake, stoned to death, and many other barbaric forms of death because of the misunderstanding. Humans tend to fear and destroy things that are different and strange or hard to understand.

**Pre-story: In The Beginning**

**1745-**

"Kaoru Kamiya! Open the door! You are here by sentenced to burn at the stake on the charges of following the Wicca religion. Better known as witchcraft. You will pay for your devil worship with your life!" The mayor of the small town of Aomori, Japan banged on the wooden door of the small cottage in the forest.

Kaoru rushed around her tiny cottage trying to get her spells together and find away to escape before the mob gathered outside broke the door down.

"Just lovely! I am going to die if I can't get everything!" Kaoru hustled about the cabin when the Mayor pushed the door open. In his hand he held a torch burning with the hellish fire that was her fate.

"You will not destroy me!" Kaoru hissed at him and threw a small dark ball on the floor and it exploded in a storm of blue smoke. Using the smoke as a cover up she tossed herself out of the window to the forest in the back.

Kaoru ran as fast as she could in the long black dress she adorned. She was soon worn out though and fell in exhaustion.

"There! She is there!" The flame torches grew more visible as the mob grew closer. Kaoru gave up and in a last attempt to preserve her soul, took the pendent hanging around her neck and put it in her handkerchief. She ran her hand over it and chanted a small spell, downloading some of her memories on it. Her descendent, that it will seek out in many centuries, will touch it and will hold her memory until she is resurrected.

"Your time on this earth is up, Wicca. Enjoy hell and spending all of eternity with the devil that you worship so much." The mayor read from the bible many prayers as Kaoru was tied to a post over a pile of hay. People walked around, pouring red wine in a circle on the hay and chanting amen.

"Before your doom, we found this symbol in your spell book. What does it mean? Tell us!" The judge of the court asked holding up her spell book indicating a symbol like a crescent moon and a blue crystal start on the top of it.

Kaoru decided to act evil like they expected. Since that was the symbol she needed to complete the soul preservation spell she played along. She laughed manically. "It means 'To rise and have life anew!'" She laughed evilly again and spit blood on the symbol, which glowed when the blood hit. "Achieven Latesse Macherien Savien MARTESE!" And the symbol shone brighter and the book burned the judge's hands to which he dropped it.

"DEVIL WORSHIPER GO BACK TO HELL FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!" The high priest chanted as he threw the torch into the hay and it ignited. As Kaoru was engulfed in flames she laughed maniacally. The women and children cringed as the maniacal laughter turned into spine numbing shrieks of pain and horror.


	2. Resurrection REDONE

Disclaimer: Okay: The short little thing was a short little intro. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER. READ, REVIEW, AND MOST OF ALL: LOVE ME! I don't own anyone but those that aren't in the original anime/manga.

NOTE: The actions of Wicca's are often misunderstood as evil and devil worshipers. Most don't worship the devil and aren't evil. But in the ages of the Salem Witch Trials and many other ages, witches and warlocks were unjustly burned at the stake, stoned to death, and many other barbaric forms of death because of the misunderstanding. Humans tend to fear and destroy things that are different and strange or hard to understand.

Another note: I know I said it took place in Aomori, but let's just pretend that I said Yokohama, k? k.

BIG NOTE: I apologize for the chapter that most of you read. THIS IS A FIXED ONE! The underlineing from chapter 1 that I first posted was an accendent that I should have foreseen. MY BAD!

THANKS TO MY 2 REVIEWERS!

**Oyuu-Saramoto14** : Thank you! Here is a cookie for reviewing!

**Princess828** : Yay! An Update! Me: YAY A FIRST REVIEW!

Chapter 1: Resurrection 

**2005-** "Misao! Hurry up or you will miss the bus!" Sano yelled at the sprinting teenager.

"Well if I didn't have to wait all of the time for you I wouldn't!" The small girl scowled at the tall lanky man laughing at her as he held the bus.

"Oh, I am looking forward to the trip to Yokohama Resort for our ski trip." Misao grinned at the Sano who was shoving his snowboard on the overhead racks.

"Should be a blast!" Sano plopped down next to her and put his snowcap on. Misao looked out of the window at the scenery as the bus started moving towards the Yokohama Resort.

"Yo Kenshin! Should be sweet to shred down the slopes huh?" Sano asked the redhead 17 year old across the isle who grinned and punched Sano's fist with his own. "You know it bro!"

"Dudes! Maybe we'll be able to see the cool Burning Festival while we are there. They used to burn witches at the stake in Yokohama and now every year they have a reenactment of the most famous cases." Misao pointed to a poster of the Burning Festival. "The burning of the witches. Personally I think all of those women that were burned were probably just misunderstood priestesses but you know it might be fun."

Sano took the poster and looked over it with Kenshin. "Looks sweet. Maybe we _should_ go." Kenshin looked up. They all agreed.

--------------------------------------------Scene Change-----------------------------------------------

"Alright! This is so cool!" Misao, Kenshin, and Sano cheered as they shredded down the slopes on their snowboards.

"Misao! Watch out!" Sano yelled as Misao hit a rock and lost control of her board. She went right into the forest and fell down.

"Huh? What's this?" Misao said as she dug through the snow and found a black satin handkerchief. "Odd." She unwrapped it an, sitting in her hand lied a silver Celtic pendent. It looked really, really old and beautiful. She picked it up and immediately her head was filled with memories of someone else. Her eyes glazed over as she was transported mentally to the 1700's. She was standing there watching a beautiful woman helping an old person under a large oak tree.

"Thank the dear merciful Lord! You have cured me! My leg never felt so good! You are an angel lady Kaoru." The old lady grasped the girl's hand in thanks.

"More or less." The girl called Kaoru smiled and shook her hand back. "Be well now!" She waved to the old one as she walked off. Lady Kaoru picked up all of her supplies while humming.

Misao gasped as she moved through time a little bit. She was now inside a small cottage filled with ancient texts and many strange objects, jars, and other odd knickknacks.

The woman named Kaoru was there too. She was scrambling about, gathering objects of importance to her. "Kaoru Kamiya! You are here by sentenced to burning at the stake for devil worshiping known as witchcraft! You shall be sent back to hell by midnight!" A male's voice came through the door.

Misao could hear the girl's thoughts as she rushed about. "Oh and this is the thanks I get for getting rid of your arthritis, you ungrateful jerk! I healed almost every person outside here and this is the payment they choose to give me! I only use the magic to heal and help those ingrates! I will not die so soon!"

A tall man broke down the door. Misao gasped. He looked like Sano! "I'm sorry Kaoru, but the sentence is final. You must be purified." He looked genially sorry.

"You will not kill me so easily. I will fight for my life." The woman threw a bunch of little smoke bombs at them and made her escape when the smoke filled the room. Misao was shocked to find that she didn't have to move. She could see that she was following the girl as she ran to the very spot that she found the pendent.

"I will be resurrected. I have to be! I hope my descendent will finish the spell and give me a new life." She was crying black tears (My point of view is that they as she pulled the pendent off and cast a spell on it before burring it in the ground with the black satin cloth.

Misao was rushed forward in time slightly to midnight. The girl was tied to a large post and was spitting blood on a symbol in a book. She was horrified as she witnessed the woman's body burn and wither in the flames. As soon as it started she was pulled away and realized she was back in her body in the 21st century.

"Misao! Are you alright? I saw you do a nose-dive." Kenshin said as he ran to her and Sano followed quickly.

"I'm fine. I think." Misao rubbed her head and stood up. "I think I am going to go back to the lounge of the Resort."

Kenshin and Sano noticed she was out of it but agreed to check on her after one more hour of boarding.

-------------------------------------------Scene Change------------------------------------------------

Misao sat down and stared at the pendent. It was the same as the one that Kaoru had spit blood on in the book to finish the spell. "Excuse me, sir? Can you direct me to the library?" She asked a worker. He nodded and pointed to the huge oak double doors across the hall.

"Thanks!" She ran to the library and closed the doors. Misao was relieved to see that she was alone. She searched all of the books and anchient documents until she found some that would help her.

One book had the symbol of the pentegram on the front. It was an old book and seemed to be in a different language. The thing that scared her was she could read it. She flipped through the book and stopped at a page with the symbol of the pendent on it. There on the symbol was blood. Misao almost dropped it but touched the blood.

Misao was pulled into another vision. She saw a tombstone with a huge cross on it and the name on that stone was the witch's. She saw herself walking up to it in the shadows of the night. She laid a single red rose down on the stone.

Misao was pulled out of the vision and suddenly she had the mark on her hand. The same mark as in the book and on the pendent. Misao was scared and went to the computer in the library. She used the search engine to look up the symbol on the computer and found an amazing find.

The symbol meant rebirth. There was a paragraph describing what the people with the symbol on their hand would do and what would happen. The people would walk to the tomb of the one who cast the spell. As they touch the tomb, the spirit would materialize and create a body perfectly similar to the one they once had. It would have it's own fingerprints, DNA, memories, everything.

Misao was starting to believe anything and decided that she was chosen to do this and she should comply. Besides, this witch seemed like all she ever wanted was to help and to live. "Maybe I should go and help her." Misao said to herself.

"Help who?" Kenshin and Sano asked as they walked through the double doors. Misao turned and hid everything. "No one! I was talking to myself and daydreaming."

Kenshin and Sano raised an eyebrow but let it slide. "Well, we are heading out to the witch festival thing and were wondering if you wanted to go? They even allow you to go into the graveyard where they buried the damned. It looks sweet." Sano said pointing at the flier he had in his hands.

"Um, okay. Just let me go get ready." Misao said and ran out of the room, taking the book with her.

"This is the weirdest vacation I have ever been on. But if I can go find Lady Kaoru's grave then I can resurrect her so she can remove this symbol." Misao looked at her hand.

She opened her closet and was surprised to see that the resort had given her a complementary costume for the festival. "What a surprise. A witch." Misao said sarcastically.

After adorning her costume, which was gorgeous, she put the necklace on that had the pendent. Misao let her hair out of its braid and looked in the mirror. "I look just like a smaller version of Lady Kaoru but with green eyes."

Misao looked at her two friends and about fell over laughing at their costumes. Kenshin was dressed as a prince. And he looked gorgeous in it but he was complaining about the tights. Sano was dressed like a jester, and it suited him. He, too, was complaining about the tights, but way more.

----------------------------------SCENE CHANGE-------------------------------------

"Wow! This place is so cool! It is like actually being in the middle ages!" Misao laughed and looked around at all of the people in costumes.

Misao and Sano almost fell over laughing as a couple gypsy maidens ran over and swooned over Kenshin. "Oh your Highness! You look splendid!" And many other comments.

"Oro!" Kenshin was blushing at least five different shades of red from the attention. Sano laughed and said, "Hey! Save some for me lucky guy!" He walked over and the girls laughed.

"We don't need a jester!" They giggled and ran off to another guy dressed as a prince or king.

Misao laughed at Sano's disgruntled and moronic face, then she saw the sign to the witch's grave. "Come on! Let's go see Kaoru!" Misao ran fast towards the direction the sign said to go.

"Misao! Wait up!" Kenshin and Sano yelled as they chased after the girl.

Misao stopped cold in her tracks as she came upon the crypt. There was a tombstone lying under four great pillars that connected at the top with a stone canopy. On top on the canopy there was an angel looking down with chains in his hands. That was a symbol meaning that god was watching this grave through the angel and the angel is waiting for the body to rise up so he can chain it back down to hell.

Misao looked around and saw that no one was there and decided that she would help the poor witch tonight. She walked up to the eerie grave and knelt down. The tombstone had words on it: _Kaoru Kamiya: witch and devil worshiper may she rest in hell for all eternity_.

"With this touch, I give you some of my life force to begin life anew." Misao mumbled and placed her hand on top of the stone. A large blue light erupted from the grave and a form started appearing above it. The body was being made of the light and soon a girl's figure could be recognized in the light. She was floating in a fetal position and soon she shifted into a standing position. Her body was glowing in a way that it was all one bright pink color, but she opened her eyes and the crystal blue color of her eyes was shown. Then, as quick as it had begun, the glowing stopped and the girl's body was now noticeable. She fell from the sky and landed on the ground with a thud. The young woman was unconscious and her long black hair covered her naked body in just the right areas.

"Holy popcorn chicken." Sano was the first to open his mouth. Misao was passed out, leaning up against the headstone. Kenshin walked over to the naked women, assessing her and trying to think of what could have possessed Misao to free the witch.

The girl was young, about his age, with long raven tresses. Her skin was milky pale and she had a burn on the palm of her left hand. The burn was in the shape of the pendent that Misao had latched around her neck.

"Sano, grab Misao and go back to the hotel." Kenshin took off his long jacket and slipped the naked girl's arms through the sleeves. Sano watched silently and nodded. He grabbed Misao's arm and pulled her over his shoulders. He turned to Kenshin as he tied the waist of the coat around the other woman. Sano ran off towards the hotel and Kenshin slowly lifted her off of the ground and slowly walked towards the hotel, avoiding being in sight, hoping no one would see the witch in his arms.


	3. DAMMIT TO HELL!

OH NO!

My dearest readers and fans:

I am terribly angry at my school's laptop! It crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. I MEAN EVERYTHING. All my pictures, poems, and that's right: chapters.

I am doing my best to hurry and redo everything but it will be a long while before I get anywhere near done and I apologize to the max.

Sincerelly sorry-

Amori


End file.
